Closer
by Elnora
Summary: complete REVISED songfic! Zoro is about to leave but Nami collects him and brings him back.. NamixZoro


**A/N: **Welcome to my REVISED NxZ song fic.  
It's based on the song from Dido named 'Closer'.  
I realised that the fic was very bad and so I've rewritten it and I think it got a lot better.

Now – sleep. Uh, I mean read.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song, Dido does.  
I don't own the characters in this story. Eiichiro Oda does.  
**Pairings: **NamixZoro, cuz that's the best- Green Tangerine

* * *

_Closer_

Nami and Zoro's eyes locked. Zoro leaned over and kissed him. Nami froze and jerked away quick and looked to the floor.

'I'm sorry… Shouldn't have kissed you.' He said still looking at her.

'Maybe I should go…' He murmured and walked out the door to the other guys.

'I'm going home, I'm exhausted. Buy guys thanks for a nice evening.' He said. Nami walked after him but couldn't make herself beg him to stay. She followed him to her doorway and watched Zoro as he went down the road to get a cab.

_So leave your taxi waiting  
And turn and close my door  
And sit back down where you were sitting  
A little closer than before_

'Zoro!' she called but he didn't hear. She ran as fast as she could. The hooded jacket she had borrowed from a worried Sanji flew off her and landed on the wet cold stones but she ran. She cursed for the clothing, which was getting very soaked. She reached Him.

_When you look that serious  
It just makes me want you more  
And I've been needing to tell you_

Nami grabbed Zoro's shoulder just before he got into the cab. He turned his wet face to look at her. Sorrow was painted all over his face and in his black pools. He looked so cute and she couldn't help but smile. I can't believe he actually kissed me.

_  
The closer you get, the better I feel  
The closer you are, the more I see  
Why everyone says that I look happier  
When you're around  
The closer you get, the better I feel_

Tears sprung up in Nami's eyes. She cursed once again. She always hid her true feelings, but she knew she couldn't hide anymore. She looked at Zoro.

He looked down and smiled and closed the Taxi door and made it turn to go away. Nami smiled and cried at the same time but hurried to wipe away the tears.

It was if like all these feelings where exchanged without saying or touching.

Zoro smiled back at her but the smile faded when they saw the curious faces of Chopper, Ruffy and Usopp in her window. Sanji was probably crying. Nami smiled but Zoro was blushing not finding it amusing at all.

'Don't be sorry.' She whispered into his ear.

_And yes I know you're nervous  
Never seen you so unsure_

Nami took his hands leading him inside.

_You haven't touched your food tonight  
And you're drinking more and more_

_And there's no need to hurry  
Taking time I'll still be here_

The mood was high within the six pirates but weird. Ruffy and Usopp always got the mood high. Sanji was kinda sad, and tried to get Nami back as if he ever had her, but they all knew he couldn't. But that didn't matter. Zoro had actually kissed her.

___________________________________  
And I've been needing to tell you_

The swordsman was a little blown. He disappeared into some random room claiming to be tired.

_________________________________________________The closer you get, the better I feel  
The closer you are, the more I see  
Why everyone says that I look happier  
When you're around  
Better I feel_

'Nami, go to him.' Vivi said smiling at her. 'We're having fun here anyways!' She whispered. 'Don't worry I'll cheer Sanji up.' Nami felt so uncomfortable that all of her friends were here to experience all of this. But she was sure that it was a bigger mess in her head than theirs.

___________________________________________________  
We've been circling for time baby  
We're coming down to land tonight  
The wait is over and now it's easy  
Everything is fine_

___________________________________________________The closer you get, better I feel  
The closer you are, more I see  
Why everyone says that I look happier  
When you're around, better I feel_

___________________________________________________The closer you get, better you see  
The closer you are, more I see  
Why everyone says that I look happier  
When you're around_

___________________________________________________The closer you get  
Better I feel_

Nami pulled herself together to and knock on the chosen room. It was dark inside but she could see the silhouette of Zoro lying in her guest bed.

How did he know that there was a bed in here? And what was she supposed to do now?

She was sure he wasn't sleeping. Or else it was hopeless! He couldn't be sleeping after what had happened tonight.

She lay down beside him and looked into his back.

Zoro's eyes flung open. Was she really lying there?

He felt a hand slid around his waist.

His heart beat very fast. He had grown stiff and couldn't move. She reached around him and pulled him close. She kissed his neck smelling his soft male scent.

Zoro slowly grabbed her hand and clutched it like it was his most precious possession.

* * *

Awww, I'm completely obsessed with Nami and Zoro.. Especially Zoro.. Now **please review**! I don't get many of those.. 


End file.
